The Road Ahead
by Pepperwood
Summary: Set immediately after the season 2 finale of New Girl. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, constructive criticism and possible ideas for this story could go is welcome. If people review, then I will continue this story. Stick around, I promise the next few chapters to have some more "action" if you know what I mean. CHAPTER 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

Nick kept his eyes on the road, unable to wipe the smile off his face whilst Jess continued to gaze out of the passenger window with the same smirk on her face. The traffic light turned red and they gradually came to a stop. They both slowly looked over at one another, unsure what to say. Jess was the first to break the silence letting out a shaky breath that she wasn't aware she was holding in. She looked into Nick's dark brown eyes, unable to read what was currently going on inside his head, a questioning look appearing on her pale features. Nick automatically began to internally panic. _"Oh crap, she's beginning to question this!" _Looking for reassurance, he placed his hand over hers and began to rub circles over her knuckles. They both let out a nervous laugh. The light then changed to amber, then to green and Nick's focus returned to the road ahead, yet not letting go of his grip of her hand. A wide smile began to appear on Jess' face, making her eyes crease slightly at the corners as flashes of the previous 48 hours come back to her. Nick looked over at her and seen she was deep in thought.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Nick said, hoping that conversation would begin to flow more easily.

"Nothing, just how crazy these past few days have been" Jess replied.

Nick could sense she was holding something back but decided not to push; they are both exhausted and now is not the time for a serious discussion.

"I know babe, it has certainly been tiring." Suddenly Jess went quiet, then it registered with him.

"Uh...I mean...Er..."_ Damn it Nick, too soon! _He thought to himself.

Before he had a chance to backtrack she cut him off. Her smile widened and she tightened her grip on his hand. "A girl could get used to this Miller; if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to sweet talk me." she said, her tone teasing. She added in an exaggerated wink for good measure and he mirrored her smile.

Shortly after, tiredness began to set in and Jess rested her head on Nick's shoulder. He responded by wrapping his free arm around her tiny waist.

"So where _are_ we going?" Jess finally asked, both of them staring out of the front windshield of the car. It was now pitch black outside apart from the dimply lit street lights. Jess could see the ocean with the moonlight dancing upon the gentle waves.

"You'll see", Nick replied coyly, smile most definitely plastered to his face. Smiling so much was beginning to hurt; _how does Jess constantly smile all the time?_ He pondered.

They had been driving for just over one hour and Jess was still resting on Nick, drifting in and out of sleep. Nick seen the illuminated sign that he had been searching for and pulled off the highway and up a rather steep dirt road. The jolting movement of the car and the bright lights made Jess begin to stir. Nick parked and turned off the car engine. He looked down to the sleeping beauty that lay before him and gently propped her upright and whispered into her ear.

"Hey Jess, we're here" He said; slightly shaking her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her.

"Mmmmm" was her only response.

Nick undid his seatbelt, got out of the car and went around to the passenger door and opened it. Still no movement from Jess.

"Come on, there's a nice cosy bed waiting for you. All you have to do is walk inside."

Jess pouted and outstretched her arms to him. Nick quickly caught on and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But just this once." He said trying to sound irritated but he secretly loved this kind of thing. Anything really that gave him an excuse to hold her close.

She smiled knowing that she won this round. Nick shook his head; he could never say no when it came to her - he was doomed.

He lifted her up bridal style and she hooked both her arms around his neck. Feelings began to quickly rush back as they both remembered the last time they were in this exact position.

"Take me to bed, Miller." That oh so teasing grin returned to her face.

Nick walked to reception carrying Jess in his arms. Carefully he set her down and asked the woman at reception for a room for the night. She handed him over a set of room keys, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Newlyweds?" Her gaze moving from Nick to Jess and then back to Nick. Nick panicked, they didn't really have a label for what this is as of yet. It was a reasonable assumption considering they were both still in their wedding attire. Jess calmly put her arm around his waist and smiled at the woman. The woman raised her finger, "Hang on a sec..." She disappeared and returned with a new set of keys and handed them to Nick.

"Thank you" Jess replied cheerfully.

"Your room in is on the third floor" said the receptionist.

Nick placed his arm tightly around Jess' waist and they headed to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

As the elevator doors shut, they struggle to keep their hands of one another. They both forget how tired they are and the adrenalin kicks in. The elevator finally arrives at the third floor. Nick took Jess' hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Last one there is a loser" Jess cried out. She untangled her fingers from Nick's and raced off towards their room.

"Jess!" Nick shouted down the hallway after her "No fair...you cheated"

"That's loser talk...loser" she looked back at him over her shoulder and flashed him that blinding smile of hers.

However Nick wasn't going to give up that easily, after all she was unable to run very fast in her sari. He started to sprint after her and caught up with her in no time. Reaching out in front, he wrapped his arms around her mid-section. Then he lost his footing and fell to the floor with a loud thud, his arms still tightly holding onto Jess. She fell on top of him knocking the wind out of him. Jess began to laugh as Nick lay on the floor coughing and spluttering, trying to catch his breath.

"Karma's a bitch, Nicholas!"she proudly declared.

She stood up and reached an arm out to help him up. He gladly took her hand and managed to get to his feet, still clutching his stomach.

They finally arrived at their hotel room, Nick opened the door with the electronic key and held it open for Jess to enter first. He did a silly bow and imitated a butler.

"After you, m'lady." At this gesture, Jess' face lit up and she was unable hold back a chuckle along with her old timey voice.

"Why thank you, my good sir." They both burst into fits of laughter as they entered the room. Once in the room they begin to take in their surroundings. As Jess suspected, the lady at reception had given them the honeymoon suit. The room was open plan, making it look even bigger. Looking to the left Jess could see a wooden king size four poster bed, complete with white bed sheets and a mountain of pillows neatly laid against the headboard. At either side of the bed there were matching his and her bedside tables with gold trim to match the bed. There were no doors; instead the bathroom had a large curved archway. Jess blushed at the thought of being able to finally have her bubble bath while looking at the view from the floor length windows. She found herself more interested than Nick who seemed to just want to 'oogle' at her. The thought alone sends her stomach into a flutter, but her stubbornness does not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how he turns her weak at the knees with just a simple look, so she doesn't indulge him. Instead she continued to survey the room. She slowly walks over to the large windows. Outside was an ocean front view, however everything was pitch black due to the late hour of the day.

"Woah Nick, this is incredible! It's almost bigger than our whole loft."

"Yeah, s'pose it is a bit fancy" he replied as he walks over to where she was standing. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. At his comment she turns around to face him.

"Don't try play this down Miller, this is amazing!"

Without stopping himself, Nick said what he was thinking, "_You're_ amazing, Jessica Day"

"Shut up you clown"

"Hey" his tone changing to something more serious, "I mean it"

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself Miller"

Nick could no longer contain himself and he closed the small gap between them. Jess instantly responded, deepening the kiss. She moved her arms up his body, hooking them around his neck. Nick's hands were all over her, gripping her waist and gradually rising until his fingers skimmed past her breasts. Jess let out a low moan, which was muffled by his mouth against hers. Upon hearing these sounds of encouragement, Nick continued to move his hands up her body until his fingertips grazed past her nipples. Even through the various layers of her sari, he can feel her breasts are firm and hard. He breaks their kiss as a knowing smile forms on both of their faces.

"What?" she asks, even though she knew exactly what he is thinking.

"No undergarments Jess?" he raises both of his eyebrows at his discovery.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks and began to travel down her neckline, her gaze averted to her feet. Jess internally cursed herself for being nervous, _'Pull it together Jess! You are meant to be the one turning him on at this, not the other way around!'_ She shook her head slightly at how any comment from Nick Miller seemed to give her the 'Dirty Twirl'. Nick's features softened at her hesitance.

"Hey, no complaints from me." He says jokingly.

A small smile forms on her face and she moved in to continue their hot make out session when Nick took her by surprise and began to form a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. Again he pulls away, only slightly. He smiles as the loss of contact caused Jess to groan in protest but before she has time to complain Nick cuts her off.

"Baby, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" She felt a warmth in her stomach at his more confident delivery than earlier. She trusts this man with her life, she could never be uncomfortable, _awkward_ yes, but not uncomfortable.

He so badly wanted to regain skin contact, but he patiently waited for her reply. At this point her head is spinning and she finds herself unable to speak. She decides to use Nick Miller's technique of show rather than tell. She tightens her grip around his neck and moves them towards the bed. Nick continues where he left off, trailing a path down her neck, licking and nipping as he went. Jess pulls impatiently at his tie and undoes the buttons on his shirt. She quickly removes the top half of her sari and tosses it over his shoulder to a pile on the floor.

Nick pauses as if seeing her naked for the first time. _Man, she is beautiful._ _How did I, Nick Miller, continuous screw up, deserve her? _

Jess reaches over and pulls his shirt off and throws it in the same direction as her top. Without warning Nick grips onto her waist and picks her up, placing her gently onto the bed and climbs on top of her, his hands placed either side of her head. Not breaking contact from their kiss, Jess reaches down and unbuckles his belts and unzips his suit trousers. Nick sits up and finishes the task, taking off his boxers at the same time.

"Much better" Jess says, pleased with herself, "Now get back up here!"

Nick ignores her pleas as he slowly creeps back up the bed towards her now red and plump lips. He kisses along her collar bone, which is much better minus clothes. He continues his path past her breasts, stopping to lick and suck at her nipples. At this point Jess is speechless, her mouth forming a rounded O shape. After taking his time, he finally reaches her stomach and the rim of her skirt. Jess has been more than patient and can't wait any longer.

"Nick!" she says somewhat breathless, "I need you now, we can take things slow next time"

She can feel the corners of his mouth turn upwards against her flat stomach. He looks up making eye contact and yet again he cannot refuse to give her anything she asks or desires.

"I will hold you to that" He can barely believe that she is letting him touch her now, never mind a 'next time'. He will never tire of this and next time he will most definitely make her suffer. Jess begins to tug at her skirt, unable to get it off. Nick can't help but let out a small chuckle, she looks over at him unimpressed.

"Well don't just stand there! Help a woman out"

Nick grips the fabric at her hip tightly with both hands. "Are you sure about this?"

Jess quickly nods her head in response. Nick clenches the fabric and rips it at the waist as little as possible. He is now able to slip the skirt down her creamy thighs with ease. Jess quickly pulls off her lace panties and raps her legs around his body. Nick resumes his position on top and looks into her deep blue eyes that have now turned clouded and smoky in colour. She reaches in between them and wraps her delicate hand around his length and slowly guides him in. Never breaking eye contact he slowly goes in far as he can and then stills, giving her time to adjust. They both let out a quiet cry of pleasure and Jess arches her back and thrusts towards him, a pleading look in her eyes. Nick responds by beginning to move slowly in and out, their bodies now forming a perfect rhythm. Jess' eyelids flutter closed. Nick is determined to keep his eyes fixed on her face, reading her like a book, telling him exactly what she wants. It scares him how intimate their relationship is, some may things are moving so fast, at lightning speed; and it scares him half to death that he couldn't live without this beautiful woman. Yet in some ways it doesn't seem too fast, but just right, perfect even. Hell, he feels like he is entering his first 'adult' relationship, mainly due to the fact that they live together and he is beginning to deal with emotions he never had to deal with before with any of his other girlfriends. _Wait is Jess now his girlfriend?_

Nick can feel her walls begin to tighten around him; her eyes are now clenched tightly shut. Out of the corner of his vision he had seen her hand begin to move south. He grasps her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nick" she says, barely a whisper. It came out in a begging tone but she was so close she lost any embarrassment she previously felt.

"Patience" and with that Nick but his fingers where she wanted. Rubbing her in painfully slow circles. At her cries he began to pick up the pace and began to thrust hard and fast.

"Let go Jess, come for me."

One final deep thrust from Nick sent her over the edge and she came undone beneath him. He continued to ride out the waves of her orgasm, coming almost immediately after her. He slowed the pace and began to rub his thumb over her oh so sensitive nub and with that Jess had her second mind blowing orgasm of the night, unable to keep the loud moans escaping from her mouth. Nick remains inside her, letting her heart rate slow and gave her a slow passionate kiss, not like any of their previous kisses.

"Sshhh Jess, it's the middle of the night" He sounded smug at the fact that he was the one causing her to emit these erotic sounds.

"Hey _Mister_, it's not my fault a certain Nicholas Miller is amazing in bed" she said almost sarcastically but there was a hint of truth in her words.

Nick smiled against her lips, "I most definitely want that statement in writing, you know, for future reference."

He continued to lazily kiss her and then realizing that his weight must now be crushing her tiny frame, he rolled over onto his back, taking Jess with him and causing her to be now sprawled out on top of him. Straddling him, she sat up still trying to regulate her breathing.

"Ready for round two already Miller? So soon?" a devious smile creeping across her face. She _was_ joking, right?

This was definitely on Nick Miller's long list of Jess fantasies, having her on top, but for now he was spent. She lay down flat against his chest and wrapped him into a tight bear hug his hands firmly placed on her hips. They lay in silence for a few minutes, just happy to be in one another's company.

"That was..." Jess began.

"Mind blowing?" Nick finished.

"Yeah"

He could feel her smile against his chest as he mindlessly began to trace his fingertips up and down her spine. Jess could feel the tiredness coming back and slowly she slid off Nick and lay on her side, her back to him. She still needed time to process what all had occurred these past few days, yet going with the flow was amazing and exhilarating and worth the possible heartbreak. Both the positives and negatives of dating your best friend was that they could practically read your mind by simply looking at an expression on your face. _Wait...dating?..._ did her subconscious really just think that? She was falling fast and hard for a certain Nicholas Miller.

Nick, who was at this very moment mere inches away from her, was no better off. So much was going through his mind at this point. He never actually admitted his feelings to her. He reached over in search of her hand, and intertwined their fingers. Jess moved her body closer so she was pressed against him once more. She lifted his hand to rest on her boob. Nick could feel her heart beating and he pulled her into him as close as physically possible and she relaxed once more.

They fell asleep with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**The morning after Cece's wedding. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please leave a review as I do not know where I plan to take this story yet. **

Nick wakes up from the best sleep he has had in a long time. He looks over to the beautiful woman still fast asleep at his side, unable to stop the goofy smile forming on his face. He has never been in a relationship like this before where he is just content and doesn't have to think things through. The blanket is wrapped tightly around her, covering her. She moves slightly, exposing her back to Nick who cannot help but run his fingertips gently over her spine, moving upwards over her rib-cage. He wants to pull her close but doesn't have the heart to wake her up. He really should plan something special for her now things were calming down and Jess is off work for the summer. He looks at the alarm clock, 6:30 am. He can't have had much more than 4 hours sleep yet with Jess beside him and his mind at rest; his body also feels better rested and relaxed. The sun is now beginning to rise higher in the sky, an orange glow filling the room. The suns' rays dance across the room, making Jess stir. She closes her eyes tight, enjoying the feel of Nick's warm naked body beside her. She was awake but was enjoying his gaze upon her and his gentle touch and she didn't want to move. She liked this version of him, sweet and caring Nick. They may not be dating or whatever but Nick was most certainly in 'boyfriend' mode and though Jess knew he would never admit it, he is just as into cuddling as herself.

After roughly ten minutes of pretending to be asleep, Jess peeps her blue eyes open and looks over at Nick. He still has the goofy look on his face and she could not refrain from laughing. She rolls over so she is facing him, gazing into his eyes. She continues to clutch the duvet around her naked body, unsure why, he had already seen everything.

Nick speaks first, "Morning sunshine" _wow, Nick is never usually this cheerful first thing in the morning, in fact he doesn't usually appear until lunch_, Jess thought to herself.

"Morning" she replies in a husky voice. She's happy that there's no-one here to interrupt them this time.

"Come here" and with that Nick puts his hands on her bum and pulls her towards him, kissing her slowly and passionately, trying his hardest to pour all of his unspoken emotions into that one kiss. Jess begins to wrap her legs around him and pauses when she feels his hardness pressing prominently into her leg.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning!" she says mischievously with a glint in her eyes. At this comment Nick sucks in a breath, causing him pull away slightly. Jess doesn't break eye contact as she begins to lower herself under the covers. At this point Nick is flippin' the fuck out and thinks he is about to experience a heart attack. He feels her hand wrap around his now erect penis. He cannot believe this is the same girl who only a year ago could not even _say_ the word penis. Nick freezes in his current position, afraid to move or even breath. Everything around him suddenly becomes a blur and he can now feel Jess' mouth around him, _HIS DICK_! He feels her begin to slowly move up and down and his eyes become heavy lidded and close over. He makes a mental note to return the favour of oral sex later.

It is a matter of minutes before he feels himself getting close to the edge; he knew he would struggle to last long, images of Jess' facial expressions from last night flashing through his mind. Then Jess, feeling brave, decides to graze her teeth over his length, _too far,_ Nick thinks to himself. He was trying his best to make this last but when she goes and does _THAT_ he has no chance. She begins to pick up the pace as she feels his body tremble beneath her and she knows he is close. Nick pulls back the covers and reaches down and places his hand over hers, which is currently wrapped around his length, causing her to pause and make eye contact. Unsure of what he was thinking she began to worry; _did he want her to stop?_

He pulls her back up the bed and begins to kiss her again. Jess kept her hand where it was and continued to finish the job she had started. It didn't take much longer before he had an orgasm rush through his entire body with her on top of him, causing the kiss became more heated. She hears him moaning out a string of "oh Gods' " and "Jess' ". Jess slows the pace as she waits for Nick's breathing to go back to normal.

She remains lying on top of him, her head resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat steady. His hand is placed on her lower back tracing small circles against her soft skin and his other hand holding hers. They remain in that position for a while; almost falling back to sleep when Jess hears her ringtone.

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_

_I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know I want you, want you_

Jess lets out a groan and shifts, beginning to get up whilst Nick however has other plans. He places his hand gently behind her head and sucks on the sensitive spot just below her ear. This causes her mind to go blank, both cursing and reveling in the fact that he has such power over her mind and body. For a moment Jess gives into his devious ministrations until she hears her ringtone for the third time.

"Niiiiick!" she lets out breathlessly, "I have to get that, it could be something important"

"Oh I don't think there is anything more important than _this_" he smiles and releases his grip on her.

Jess finds herself unable to argue with him as she completely agrees but she still reaches over to the bedside table on her side of the bed and looks at the caller id.

"Urrrggghhh, it's my dad. I better answer it"

"Hey dad, what's up?" she bites her lower lip waiting to be scolded by him once more.

"Oh nothing" she hears the clear sarcastic tone in his voice and rolls her eyes. "I'm just here at the loft and it appears no-one came home last night, yourself and Nick included."

"Dad it is seriously too early in the morning to revisit this discussion" Jess says not even trying to hide the irritation in her voice. "Did you want something?"

Surprisingly her dad doesn't want to have this argument right this moment either.

"Yeah, sorry, I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me before I get my flight home. We could go to that nice diner you mentioned?"

It wasn't as if she could say no, I mean one morning and then she practically had Nick to herself all summer. "That sounds great dad, I will pick you up in just over an hour, ok?"

"Sounds great kid, food is on me."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

She rolls back over onto her side and props her head up with her hand. Nick does the same.

"Hey Nick, I'm sorry but my dad _is_ leaving in a few hours so I couldn't say no. I'm going out with him for breakfast and then I promise we will pick up right where we left off" she looks into his poop brown eyes, an apologetic look on her face.

"That's ok" Nick tries his best to sound fine but there's a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.

Jess places her hand on his chest "I promise I'm all yours from tonight"

Jess gets up out of bed, placing a kiss on Nick's forehead. She searches the floor for the various parts of her sari and heads for the bathroom. Nick does the same and gets up and pulls on his now wrinkled shirt and suit trousers. Then Nick's phone begins to vibrate. He looks at the screen, "Winston".

"Oh SHIT!" he shouts in a whispered tone, hoping Jess doesn't hear him, but the bathroom has no door and she does.

"Nicholas?" she says suspiciously.

"It's nothing, Winston just sent me a text to say he needs pick up from the hospital" Nick says nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Jess screams. She calms herself and lowers her voice to a normal level, "Is he ok? What happened?"

"Oh that badger bit him last night, but yeah he's fine" Nick said, remaining calm.

Jess began shouting against, "And you're just telling me this NOW? What if he was badly injured"

"Well" Nick shifted uncomfortably "I was kinda busy running after you" this caused her features to soften and she lost most of her anger.

"Anyway Jess, it was his own fault for releasing the damn thing in the first place. Maybe he will learn a lesson and stay clear of pranks in the future for the benefit of everyone."

"Well what are you waiting for, hurry up and go get him"

"It's hard to leave when you are standing in front of me in just a top and lace panties Jessica!"

His complement sent butterflies to her stomach once more. She liked the way he would complement her is such an offbeat manor. She walked back into the bathroom and had a quick shower. To save time she just swept her hair back into a messy bun, lose ringlets of hair falling down around her face. She went back toward the bedside table to lift her phone and purse and seen Nick was now also ready to leave. _Oh boy he looked smoking hot_, Jess thought. He had stubble across his face and his shirt was half unbuttoned. His tie was hanging out of his pocket. He picked up the key for the room and places his hand on the small of her back. He leaves the key at reception and pays the bill with his credit card. He takes Jess' hand and they head towards the car. He holds the passenger car door open as she struggles to get in wearing her long sari skirt. He starts the car and heads in the direction of the loft.

"Wait" Jess says, "would you mind taking a detour to Cece's place so I can change into something a bit more comfortable?"

"Sure, but why not just get changed back at the loft, it would be quicker"

"Em...well...look Nick don't take this the wrong way but I rather my dad didn't know about _THIS_" She move her finger between the two of them. Almost immediately a saddened look appears of his face.

_She wants to keep this thing between them a secret; she must be ashamed_. Nick nods his head slowly. Jess places her hand over his and squeezes tightly.

"Nicholas we've been over this already, don't let what my dad said get inside your head. I want _this_, I want _YOU_ not some different changed version of you. I want you exactly as you are now, I live with you remember, I know you and I chose _you_ as _you_ are."

This heartfelt confession from Jess made his insides warm and his emotions bubble over.

"I know Jess, thanks for that" he cursed himself, _just tell her man, _but he couldn't, he was still unable to say his feelings and thoughts out loud_. _"Hey do you want to catch a movie or something later tonight? You know if you're not busy or whatever." _Lame Nick, lame._

Jess smiled, she was honestly just happy to see him trying. "Sure that sounds nice."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at Cece's apartment rather quickly due to less traffic than usual. Nick stopped in front of the building complex.

"Nick do you want to take my car and head on over to the hospital and I can just get Cece to give me a lift?"

"Sounds like a plan; I really should go pick up Winston. He's probably high on pain meds and hallucinating by now."

Jess leans over and places a quick peck on his cheek. "Thanks for last night, it was great" and with that she gets out of the car and walks inside, out of Nick's sight. Now alone he lets out a shaky breath and picks up his mobile and texts Winston "Be there in ten buddy, hang in there."

* * *

Jess knocks on the door and Cece opens it right away.

"How are you holding up Cee?" Jess says in a soft and gentle tone of voice.

"Everything is crazy Jess, I got barely any sleep" Jess looks at her face, noticing the prominent bags forming under her eyes. "I mean, yes it was horribly embarrassing to be left at the altar but I suppose it's better finding out before instead of after we were married. And if I'm honest with myself, yes he was a really nice guy but there was no real fire there...no...passion" Jess nods her head in agreement; it reminds her of Russell; and her reasons for ending it with him.

They both collapse onto Cece's bed which was currently covered with clothes. Jess rubs Cece's arm in an attempt to comfort her best friend. "Yeah, it's for the best."

Jess felt bad that she wasn't able to spend all day with her best friend and eat ice cream and watch romantic movies but she had to deal with her dad first.

"Look I'm really sorry and I know you have more than enough on your plate right now but would you mind giving me a lift to the loft to pick up my dad...hey you know what, you should come with, I'm taking him out for breakfast and then dropping him off at the airport."

"Hang on a minute...where's _your_ car?"

It is a known fact that nothing gets past Cece.

"Erm...I sort of...kind of...lent it Nick. He just dropped me off here and went to pick up Winston."

"O.M.G! Jessica Day, you slept with him again! I need details. Spill."

"How about you do me a huge favour of carpooling and then I will tell you."

"Deal, but you know I could get it out off you anyway if I really wanted."

Jess looks in her friends closet and finds a summer dress she left there last week. The dress is casual and comfortable, perfect for today. It was navy blue with white horizontal stripes, fitted at the waist and gold buttons up the front. In the piles of clothes covering the bedroom floor she manages to find a matching blue cardigan with three quarter length sleeves that were just below her elbows. She puts on a pair of cream ballet pumps and is ready to go. Cece was also dressed casually, a rare occurrence for the model. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. To add some colour to her rather plain outfit she had an over sized orange and red striped shirt on top. They both made their way to Cece's car and head over to the loft. Jess gets out her phone and calls her dad.

"Dad, I'm parked right outside the front door if you want to head down"

"Great, coming now"

Jess seen her dad and got out of the car to lift his suitcase into the boot. They arrived at the diner and it was mostly empty apart from a family of four and a few old men drinking their morning coffees' and reading the headlines in the paper. The mood had been rather tense in the car ride. Cece was not in good form to make small talk as she had a million and one things racing through her mind, one of those being Schmidt, so the drive was rather quiet. They sat down a table, Cece and Jess sitting side by side and Bob sitting opposite. The decor was outdated but it somehow added to the charm of the place. The seats were all bright red, the floor black and white checkered and the tables black with silver edges. A short, plump woman with blonde curls tied back into a tight bun came over to take their order. Jess ordered the pancake stack; Bob the full fry with tea and Cece ordered a coffee.

"So Jess" Bob tries to ease the mood, "how did the interview go? Did you get the job?"

"No, they still need to get back to me but it looks good; I think I have a shot at getting it"

Cece smiled, "Jess that's so great babe, of course you will get it"

Bob nodded in agreement, "Cecelia is right, of course you will get it"

"Thanks dad" Jess said, happy for the change in topic from Nick Miller who she certainly did not want to talk about with her dad.

The waitress returned to their table with their orders. Jess was really hungry after certain late night activities tiring her out so she made short work of her pancakes. Bob also finished his fry in record timing. He got up and went over to pay the bill.

"Ready to head ladies? I should really get to the airport" Bob says sounding unusually cheerful.

"Yup" they both answer in unison.

They dropped off Bob at the airport and Jess got out once more and he gripped her in a tight hug. "It was really good seeing you again, it was too long since I last seen my little girl."

Jess smiles unable to break free of his tight hug "Yeah it was nice dad, I missed you too. Give me a call to let me know you landed safely."

"Will do. And Jess" He paused for a second not sure how to word his thoughts, "be careful, ok?"

She knew he was referring to Nick. Be careful not to rush into things ie use protection.

"Of course" Jess replies, happy that he was beginning to accept that she was with Nick.

Finally he reluctantly releases his tight grip on her and walks off towards the main entrance of the airport, suitcase in hand looking back over his shoulder to see Jess smiling and waving. Once he turned around the corner she got back into the car.

"Ok" said Cece, "lets go have some retail therapy, I think we both need it" Jess nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the large shopping mall. They got out of the car and headed towards the main entrance.

"Hey do you mind if I quickly nip in here?" said Cece with a devious grin. Jess looked and realised Cece meant the lingerie boutique.

Jess followed behind watching her friend browse. "Hey Cece, do you remember the last time were in this store?"

"If I remember correctly you made me come here when you were trying to impress Paul" Jess laughed as she cringed at the memory of the _'starfish netting' _and the light choking incident.

"Well, this time we are actually going to get you something _sexy_ Jess" she said over her shoulder.

Jess' eyes began to widen, "Hang on I thought we were in here for you?"

"Oh no missy, we are going to dress you up so Nick can't resist you"

Jess sighed, "Fine..." she lowered her voice to almost a whisper "...FYI he wasn't resisting much this morning"

Cece turned around and raised her eyebrows with a knowing look and a smirk. "Jess Day, I heard that!"

"Ok, ok, let's get this over with"

Jess lets her model friend make most of the decisions for her as she isn't very good at this kind of shopping. Cece headed to the till with armfuls of clothing. The lady at the till folded the many items and placed them into a pale pink bag and handed it to Jess. Cece got out her credit card and paid.

"Cece you don't have to.." Jess began but Cece cut her off.

"No but I want to, as a thank you for getting me through my non-wedding" Jess could see the sadness in her best friends eyes.

"Thanks Cee" Jess reached over and placed her hand on Cece's arm in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Now all we need is to convince Nick to take you somewhere fancy to show you off"

They went back to the car and headed in the direction of the loft, stopping at a coffee shop on the way and sat at one of the outside tables. Jess knew what was coming as Cece stared intently at her from across the table.

"Ssssoooo? How was it?" Cece said, raising her eyebrows.

Jess averted her gaze and took a gulp of her coffee.

"Well yeah...it was gooood. What else do you want me to say?"

"Did he go down on you?" she said slightly too loud. The young man sitting at the table next to them, who was in his early twenties, was now choking and spluttering on his drink.

"CECE!..people are listening" Jess said in a rather loud whisper

"So?" she was a lot more open than Jess when it came to this type of discussion.

"Well no..." a tell-tale smile forming on her face which Cece was able to read immediately.

"You little minx!" she said teasingly.

"I know...I just feel...confident with him...I trust him, you know?" and with that the conversation turned more serious.

"You Jess, are falling fast and hard" Cece reached across the table to place her hand on top of Jess'. "And that's great but are you sure Nick is ready for a relationship? I mean of course he likes you...A LOT...but is he ready to admit it to you or even to himself?"

"I don't know; we haven't really had any time to talk about it yet. We agreed to try at this though, that's something, right?" Jess' lip began to tremble and tears were threatening to fall from her big blue eyes.

"Hey babe, don't worry. Nick won't let you fall, he will catch you." Jess attempted a smile and nodded. Of course she had fears, there's a lot at stake here, Nick Miller is her best friend (well aside from Cece) and she has to put that first.

"We are going out tonight, something casual. I just don't know whether or not we are dating, I mean we haven't labelled it yet. It's all so confusing."

"Jess it doesn't matter about that stuff. I think you both know what you are to each other and you don't need a label to prove that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ok so what are you wearing later?"

"Jeans, does it matter? The man has seen me in pajamas so I hardly think it matters."

"I suppose you're right about that but I still think you should wear some of the underwear I picked out for you."

"Well I still haven't seen them, but ok."

They finished their coffees' and drove to the loft. Cece stopped the car outside the front entrance.

"I would come in but..." the last thing that Cece wanted to happen was for her to run into Schmidt before he had made his decision. Jess gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll come by yours tomorrow and help you sort stuff out."

"Kay, have fun. Use protection."

"Will do." With that Jess got out of the car and gave her a salute as she headed into her building and up to apartment 4D.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess opened the door to the loft and was greeted with the sight of Winston passed out on the couch. He was still wearing his shirt from yesterday and the sleeves were all ripped and blood stained. He seemed to be missing the rest of his suit and was wearing a pair of navy boxer briefs and matching navy socks. She closed the door quietly so as not to wake him and tip-toed to her room, her bag in hand. She was about to pour the contents out onto her bed when she heard a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" It was Nick.

"Of course you clown" he took a step into her room, closing the door behind him. He had changed out of his ridiculously handsome suit and was now wearing his usual plain green t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"You don't have to ask Nick, I mean you've seen everything there is to see." She motioned her hands up and down her body; a grin was now forming on his face.

"What you got there?" Nick asked.

Jess shifted slightly so the bag was hidden behind her back. "Nothing...just girl stuff."

She walked briskly into her closet, placing the bag at the back where it would be out of sight. She came back out to find Nick perched on the end of her bed. Jess walked over and positioned herself between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands placed on her thigh, pulling her closer towards him. The sudden movement caused Jess to lose her balance and she fell forward pushing both of them onto her bed.

"I love a woman on top" he joked.

Jess playfully hit him on the chest. "Hey...save that for tonight, Miller. So what you want to do later?"

"Something simple, how about dinner out and a movie? You chose where."

"I'm in the mood for some really greasy pizza. What do you say?"

"Perfect, we'll take your car and I'll drive."

Jess looked down and the man below her and lowered her head down to kiss him. The embrace was slow and sensual. Then they were interpreted, yet again, however this time not by Schmidt (aka the ultimate cockblocker). This time it was Winston who interpreted them, who was now screaming and shouting like a mad man. Nick let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's a guy gotta do for some privacy around here?"

"Nick don't be so hard on the poor guy. Anyway I need a rest before we head out"

"Kay, sorry, I'll go check on him now." Nick gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing his hold on her.

Jess got up and walked over to the door.

"I thought you were gonna sleep, Jess." Nick got up and followed her.

"Well...yeah...about that...Can I sleep in your bed?"

Nick smiled "Of course Jess, but I gotta worn ya' it's pretty bad in there."

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly at him and Nick felt himself go weak at the knees.

Jess walked into Nick's room closing the door behind her and Nick headed into the common area of the loft. Nick walked in to find Winston perched on the edge of the sofa, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey buddy, what you up to?" Nick called over to him.

"NICK!" Winston exclaimed as he practically lept of the sofa and into Nick arms.

"Woah" Nick managed to choke out after having his breath taken out of his longs.

"Nick, you came to save me"

"What?" now Nick was really lost as to what was going on.

"Bucky is out to get me man. I seen him run into the kitchen on two legs while carrying a machete in one hand and an apple in the other...he was going to _Snow White_ me man"

"Slow down...Snow White you? What does that even mean?" _why was he even bothering asking this,_ he thought to himself

"It means Nick" Winston was looking all over the place, unable to keep focus one anything in particular. He lowered his voice to a whisper "He was trying to poison me Nick..._poison_!"

Winston hugged Nick closer, causing Nick's mouth to slowly curl downwards at the edges into the infamous turtle face. "Ok, you're safe now, how 'bout we get you to your room and I will check the loft to make sure Bucky has left."

"You're the bestest of the best Nick"

"That doesn't even make any sense, but ok"

Nick half carried, half dragged Winston down the hallway to his room. He pulled back the covers on his bed and lowered him down.

"Nick...can you umm..."

"Yes, I'll leave the light on. Night mate, oh and thanks for yesterday."

"What did I do yesterday?"

"Never mind" Nick would be forever grateful to Winston, after all he was the one who stopped him from losing the best thing that had ever happened to him – Jessica Day.

Nick walked past his door and couldn't resist the urge to peek at Jess while she slept.

There she was, curled up in his sheets. _I must remember to wash that duvet more regularly._

He stares for a minute and then he sees it; she is wearing his shirt. He shakes his head from left to right in disbelief, how on earth did he, Nick Miller, get so lucky. He cracked open the door and slipped into his room. He slowly removs his pants, standing there in just his t-shirt and boxers. He delicately pulls back the covers and slips into bed beside her, her back to him. He lay on his side and props his head on his hand. Then he just lays there staring at her. He found himself doing this a lot lately, just staring at her, admiring her. She was beautiful inside and out.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" she didn't move, her back still facing him.

"Why yes, yes I am" Nick said smugly.

"Come here" and with that simple statement Nick knew what she meant and moved over so there was now no space between them and wrapped her in his arms. Jess sighed contently. Nick placed his hand on her thigh and quickly realized she was wearing very little. Jess felt his length begin to press against her and a sleepy smile formed on her face.

Nick, now with a more that awkward boner, began to trace light circles on her leg with his fingertips. He felt her shudder at his gentle touch and he was pleased with his self restraint which was very hard to have when lying next to an underwear clad woman in his bed. Jess felt her eyelids become heavy once more and drifted off into a deep sleep. Nick continues to trace pattern up and down her silky skin until he too fell asleep holding her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess and Nick must had been asleep for a few hours. Nick slowly awoke, the emptiness in his stomach letting out a rather load growl. He rolled over to at the time. _6:30pm_

He slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to wake up a still sleeping Jess. He tiptoed towards his bedroom door and he almost made it when, "Fffuuu..." - he stood on something.

Jess stirred and gradually opened her eyes.

"Nick?" she said very confused.

"Sorry Jess, I stood on something that felt like a lego made of a thousand knives"

She covered her mouth unable to hold back her laughter. She sat upright and walked over towards the door.

"I'll go get dressed, be ready in 15" and with that she brushed past him across the hall into her room.

* * *

Nick took less than one minute to get ready, pulling on a pair of jeans and a red and black flannel shirt which he found lying on his bedroom floor.

Jess also opted for a pair of jeans and her purple top. She wore her favourite blue pumps and tied her hair back into a messy bun, then she remembered her shopping from earlier.

_I will put fancy lingerie on when we get back _- she thought to herself.

"Jess, you near ready? I'm starving, woman!" Nick shouted down the hall as he stood at the front door, keys in hand ready to go.

"Coming!"

"Yeah, I'll make you _come _alright."

Jess peered her head out from her bedroom door.

"Seriously _Nicholas!"_

_"_I know, jar - by the way it was so worth it"

"I get enough of that crap from Schmidt, I don't need you to start"

Then she emerged from her room and headed for the door.

"Right lets get going" Nick said enthusiastically. He placed the palm on the small of Jess' back and they headed out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the pizza parlor and got a table by the window.

"So...Is this a date?" Jess asked, unsure of what Nick's response would be this time after their last attempt at a_ 'date'_.

"Erm...Yeah, if you want it to be" he replied, unsure of what she wanted to hear. _Was it too soon?_ They had just called/uncalled it.

"Well, do _you_ want it to be?" Jess said sounding disappointed at his non-answer.

"YES!...Is it not obvious?" he said a bit too loudly; she smiled across the table, staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Okay then, it's a date" she said out-loud as if to convince herself he really just said that.

They ordered a large 'Mighty Meaty' pizza which had toppings of every possible meat and finished the whole thing with ease. Conversation was easy now that they knew they were both on the same page and they laughed and joked about their eventful week.

"I can't believe you were there when both Schmidt and Winston lost their virginity!"

"Me neither, but thankfully I don't remember much as one night I was high and the other I was drunk"

"Well I still think I win" she seen Nick tense at the thought of Teddy, "I'm glad you stopped me that night"

Nick nodded his head in agreement. It was one of the best decisions he had made.

"Me too" he reached over and placed his hand in hers.

Nick payed the bill after they were finished eating and walked out, holding Jess' hand in his.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Nick suggested, not really wanting their date to come to an end.

It was a nice summer night so they decided to walk to the corner of the street to a small cafe. They finished their ice cream but continued to talk the night away.

Then Nick had a crazy thought, "Hey, this has been fun...how would you feel about going on a short vacation? Just us"

"Well..." she pretended to actually think about her answer, when her answer was obviously going to be a yes. "it _is_ tempting"

"Yes or no?" he said, catching on that she was messing with him.

"Why yes, of course. Where did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise" - he knew how much she loved surprises. But unknown to her, he hadn't thought of where yet.

"Okay, sounds good. But I do need to know what weather to pack for. Eek, I'm so excited, I've only ever been away on girls holidays"

"Same, I've only ever been on lads holidays, I've never been away with a girl so it's a first for both of us."

They lost track of the time and only left the place due to the grumpy janitor wanting to lock up for the night. They walked side by side back to the car and headed back to the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the extremely long delay in posting this chapter, hope the length makes up for it a bit. **

* * *

They arrived back at the loft. Nick kept his hold around Jess' small waist and partly due to tiredness she leaned her weight against him to help herself remain upright, plus she likes feeling close to him. The loft was oddly silent, mostly due to the fact Schmidt had appeared to have gone into hiding and poor Winston had to endure his bitten arm and so he was in his room.

They both stood in the hallway, the place where _this _whole thing started. The lighting was dim, the only source of light being a yellow glow coming from a floor lamp beside the couch. This made facial features much harder to read.

"Hey" Jess almost whispered. She slowly brought her eyes up to meet Nick's as he pulled her in closer until she was flush against his chest, "Thanks for tonight, it was...nice." A small smile now forming on her face.

"Yeah, I had fun" Nick replied in his hushed sexy voice, causing Jess' cheeks to tint a dark shade of red. Boy was she thankful for the lack of lighting.

"So...your place or mine?" she asked.

"I think yours, my room's a mess" he replied.

"Right this way" she slowly opened her door. "Welcome to ma chambre" she said in her best French accent.

She could feel the nerves beginning to rise and let out a nervous laugh. _Why are you so nervous Jess?_ She knew the answer. Now that they were in _her_ room, things were beginning to become 'real'. When they were out of apartment 4D they could live in their own little bubble, no questions asked, people around them simply assumed they were a normal well-functioning couple and both herself and Nick felt no need to correct them.

"Jess?...Would you just relax" Nick said trying to sound sincere.

She nodded her head and slowly walked over to close the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground causing her to let out a small gasp at the unexpected movement. He slowly carried her over to the bed and placed her gently down. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I thought" she panted in between her shallow breathing "we were gonna...watch a movie?"

"Nah, I would much rather watch you" he said with a smug look forming on his face.

"Watch me do what?" she said as she slowly began to realize what he was implying.

He began to feather kisses down her neck and to her collar bone, where he nipped and sucked her strawberry scented skin. She sat up long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head. _I guess my sexy underwear will have to wait for another time_, Jess thought, but she didn't really mind and Nick certainly didn't seem to mind much either. She unclasped her bra and let the straps fall down her arms before Nick impatiently grabbed the item of clothing and threw it across the darkened room. His breathing hitched at the sight of her and Jess lay back onto her elbows.

"You are a beautiful woman Jessica Day" he said with overflowing confidence as if he was just stating a fact.

"Shut up!" a blush forming down her neck again.

"It's true" with that he clasped his calloused hands on the upper part of her boobs "most underrated part of the boob"

Then he moved his hands down to rest on her hip bones to prevent her from bucking her hips upwards. Jess relaxed into his strong hold on her and lay down on her back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in deep thought. Nick caressed her flat stomach with his mouth and eventually made his way to the rim of her panties. He kissed along the elastic rim and then hooked his fingers and went the pull the thin piece fabric off Jess - he just wanted her naked already!

"Stop" she said in a hushed voice, "I can't do this"

She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and rolled over onto her side "Urhg" she half said to herself.

"Can't do what Jess?...I thought...I...We were having fun" he said sounding broken, sending daggers through her heart to know she made him feel that way.

He moved and sat crouched over at the end of her bed with his elbows on his legs, head in hands. _Had he completely misread her? _

Jess bunched the covers up around her chest to regain some modesty and looked over at Nick. _Why did she not just follow through, this was Nick. She could trust him._

"Nick?..I'm sorry...it's just..." she averted her gaze downwards "I'm just not into that kind of thing" feeling embarrassed she had said it out loud.

"It's fine Jess" he said, still unable to move from his current position. When he heard no reply he got up and headed towards the door.

"Nick wait.." her voice breaking, tears threatening to spill from her gorgeous blue eyes any second.

He turned back to see Jess -_ his Jess, _sitting on the bed looking so vulnerable. "Sorry Jess, but I just don't want to fight about this"

"Please, _that_ was not a Nick/Jess fight by any standard" she said jokingly. Then she patted the empty side of the bed beside her "Get over hear you idiot. First you undress me then you leave me here alone to freeze to death?"

"Here" he unzipped his soft burgundy hoody and handed to her as he pulled off his jeans leaving just his boxers and top on and hopped in beside her. She gladly put on the warm jacket and snuggled in closer to Nick, resting her head on his shoulder.

She let out a sigh "I'm sorry I freaked out, I just never encountered this problem before"

Nick's eye near popped out - no one had ever gone down on her before.

"Are you freaking serious Jessica?"

"What?" Jess still did not want to discuss this with Nick of all people. Cece had tried once before but failed miserably.

"You've never had a guy go down on you before?" Nick sounded more annoyed **for** her than anything else.

"Well...no, does it matter?" she said, her voice still quiet.

"Yes of course it matters, it's hardly fair. Who are these idiots you have been dating?"

Jess gave him that look, the one which warned him to stop digging himself into a deeper hole. He knew who she dated in the past and most of them probably would never consider the idea, firstly Spencer the complete and utter tool, then Paul who lets face it wasn't the best under the covers; and so the list goes on.

"Not even Sam?" he said quietly to himself but she heard

"NO! Eww" she shrieked.

"It's not that _unheard_ of"

"I don't know Nick" she half sighed, feeling defeated. Her voice was now barely about a whisper "I guess I never really trusted any of them...and...I...I guess I was right, they all left me in the end" she turned her head away from Nick, trying to hide the silent tears now falling. This wasn't about sex, this was about trust and she had never really loved any of those men enough to get so close to her and the one time she did was with Spencer and look how well that turned out.

"Hey Jess" he tightened his grip on her, trying to convince her he was not going anywhere "none of those douchebags deserved you."

She shifted so she was now lying on her side facing Nick, her head propped up on her hand. Nick also moved to mirror her position then he pressed his lips on hers and gave her a soft and sweet kiss. Jess breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into him once more and he snaked his arm around her to pull her in tight. After a few minutes silence Nick spoke.

"You trust me, right?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?...YES of course I trust you Nicholas...why?...what are you planning to do to me?"

"If you let me give you oral sex I guarantee the best orgasm of your life"

"Woah Nicholas that is a bold statement" she smiled, _how did he always know how to cheer her up_.

"Just try it once and if you don't like it I promise I won't ever bring it up again."

"Ok, deal. But another time, kay?"

"Sure babe" he placed a kiss on top of her head and she snuggled into his arms, her tired and heavy eyes closing, sending her into a deep sleep.

Nick stared at her sleeping figure and absentmindedly twirled the ends of her lose curls in his fingers. He would most definitely change her mind - he was certain of it.

* * *

**If you like this chapter please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Nick woke up the next morning and reached out his arms only to find that Jess' bed was missing her in it with him. He frowned wondering where she went, after all she was off work for the summer so surely they could afford an extra few hours in bed. He sits up and runs his hand through his messy bed head hair. Then he hears her door click open - it's her, it's Jess.

"Hey sailor" she said in a low sultry voice as she leaned her back against the door until she heard it click shut. She is wearing his favourite flannel shirt which drowns her tiny frame. She had lazily buttoned up the front with three buttons so her modesty was only just maintained and Nick could clearly see the only item of clothing underneath his shirt was a pair of black panties.

"Mornin' Jessica" his voice laced with a thick Chicago accent.

"Why good afternoon, Nicholas" she was doing her best to sound like a character of Downtown Abbey. "Would you care to escort me to the dining room for lunch? I must say I am famished." she said flashing him a wicked smile.

"Sure thing doll" he replied playing along, yet not quite mastering the accent, "but I am currently struggling to find my items of clothing."

"Oh my" Jess said in mock horror "we cannot have that, here kind Sir, take my robe" she reached down to the foot of the bed and picked up her pale pink robe, the one which Nick had referred to as his catnip.

"No way Jessica" he said breaking character.

"Yes way Miller. It's not fair that the girl always has to do the walk of shame and never the guy"

"And how is that MY fault?"

"PLEASE?" Jess said, her eyes big like a puppy.

"**IF **I say yes - which I am not saying I will, what's in it for me?"

Jess stood there with a thoughtful expression, wondering what would be tempting enough to convince Nick Miller to go through with this.

"Aha!" she shouted with a victorious look on her face "how about **IF **you wear it out there", she said as she pointed to her bedroom door, "then I will let you do what we discussed last night"

Nick was taken aback by this suddenly bold statement. He could already feel certain parts of his body begin to expand with the mere thought of having oral sex with Jess Day.

"And if I don't?" he managed to choke out.

"Then I get to do what I want" she stated simply.

"Hey no fair, I would at least like to know what I'm letting myself in for here"

"Take it or leave it Miller"

Nick slowly nodded his head in defeat. His door may have been less than ten steps away from his current position but no way was he about to cross the hallway nude. After all Schmidt still wanted to see his penis for whatever strange reason.

"Fine" he huffed out, "I'll do it"

Jess squealed and handed him her robe. Nick reluctantly took it from her and put it on and tied the waistband. The fabric was stretched tightly against his muscular arms and he felt more than exposed. Also it was hard to hide his ever expanding private parts with such thin material.

"After you" Jess said somewhat triumphantly.

Nick walked out of her room and into the common living area of the loft, Jess following closely behind. To both of their surprise Schmidt was sitting on the bar stool nearest his room, slumped over the counter top of the island, a glum and defeated look on his face. Nick approached him with caution not knowing what mood he was in and was careful with his choice of words.

"Hey man, haven't seen ya in a while. Where you been?" Nick said.

"Oh you know, around" Schmidt replied, not making any attempt to look at Nick. Nick hated when his friend talked in riddles.

"Well, glad you're back buddy" Nick moved closer to give his best friend an affectionate shoulder pat (if such a thing exists).

Schmidt had not been paying attention to his surroundings, but hearing Jess fidgeting behind Nick he looked up.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." and the old Schmidt resurfaced.

"Chill Schmidt, it is far too early for me to listen to your crap." Nick replied rather calmly.

"I will have you know, Nicholas, that I currently find myself in quite the predicament and I would appreciate you not rubbing it in my face seeing as you are currently getting laid every night"

"Hey!" Jess cut in, not liking where this conversation seemed to be headed, "I am standing right here Schmidt! Look I know you don't want to have to chose between Cece and Elizabeth and I know it must be hard but it's not our fault"

Nick's heart warmed at how Jess had so quickly jumped to his defense.

It was Nick's turn to speak, "If you think men should not wear this in public, then how come you get to wear that kimono crap?"

"I will have you know, Nick Miller, my kimono is a traditional piece of clothing and is my leisure wear which I as a hard working American citizen is entitled to. Do not compare my kimono to your girlfriends robe, they do not deserve to even be put in the same sentence!" Schmidt was obviously projecting his feelings onto Nick, glad for a distraction from having to chose between two women.

"C'mon guys" Jess said trying to lighten the mood, "I'll make breakfast." Jess went into the kitchen, noting the pile of dirty dishes, clearing a space and began making a full fry for everyone.

They all sat around the island, Winston had managed to stumble his way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon enticing him. When they had all finished they added the dirty dishes to the ever growing pile, none of them really in the mood to clean up. At times like this the loft-mates missed Schmidt being his old self. Jess sat at the counter beside Schmidt holding her mug of green tea. Winston headed back to his room and Nick headed off to get showered and dressed.

"Hey Jess" Schmidt said rather quietly "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said, I know you aren't rubbing it in my face"

"It's fine Schmidt, honestly. I feel like I am on a high right now so not even you can annoy me."

After a moment of silence he spoke again, this time his voice was just above a whisper, "Who do you think I should choose?"

"Well...um...I don't think that's for me to say."

"No, really Jess. I can't decide...I mean how _do_ you decide between two amazing women? And no-one knows Cecelia better than yourself"

"I don't know, I guess just go with your first instinct. As Cece's best friend I don't want to get involved and sound bias."

"So you think I should choose Cece?"

"Well as much as I love this new version of you...I mean old version of you, I don't think you should have to change who you are to please Elizabeth. Cece accepts you as you are, an up-tight, OCD, Douche-bag, who is also really sweet."

"Wait...what was that last part, can you repeat that?"

Jess smacked him rather hard on the arm. "Just makeup your mind soon, they are not going to wait around much longer."

"Thanks Jess, because of that I now give you my blessing"

"Thanks, I guess?" she said sounding rather confused but also happy that Nick's best friend was warming to the thought of her and Nick being together.

"So how is it really, with Nick? You can tell me"

"It's good I guess. We are going away for the weekend so hopefully we have time to talk"

Schmidt just nodded knowing exactly what she meant. At that moment Nick emerged from the bathroom and Jess took that as her cue to leave and go get ready. She walked down the hallway, turning back to look at Schmidt who was now deep in thought.

"Hey Schmidt, good luck" she said with a weak smile, knowing the inner turmoil he was going through. He lifted a hand to wave her off as if code for I will be alright eventually.

Jess headed for the shower and started to get ready to head over to Cece's place.

* * *

**Please review. I am still not completely happy with this chapter but hopefully it's not a total disaster :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jess was in and out of the shower rather quickly, pulling her thick curls out of her eyes and into a loose ponytail. She came out of the bathroom; towel clutched around her body and walked the short distance to her room. She was so focused on getting ready that she failed to notice a certain handsome gentleman lying on her unmade bed. She went into to her walk-in closet to pick out a cute summer dress for the day. She reached up on her tiptoes to pull the hanger down, causing the rim of the towel to rise higher and higher up her dripping wet thighs.

"Want me to help you with that?" Nick finally said. His words startled Jess, making her nearly lose her grip on the towel completely. Nick was now dressed and clean shaven.

"Ha ha, very funny Nick. Now get over here and help me, I'm already running late."

Without hesitation Nick jumped up out of the bed and walked over to where Jess was standing. He reached over her and handed her the dress. She managed to choke out a thank you and as she looked up to make eye contact she realized just how close their bodies were. Nick's hand lightly grazed the rim of the towel, raising higher and higher until...

"I have...to...get ready" She mumbled as she shuffled her feet. Jess could barely form a coherent sentence as all she heard was white noise.

Nick smiled a cocky grin, proud that his actions caused her to get so flustered. It confirmed that she was just as far gone as he was.

"Sure, I'll be right over here if you need anything" Nick replied as he moved to resume his position on her bed, sitting upright against her headboard his gaze locked on hers. Finally Jess managed to break eye contact and reached for her body lotion and rummaged in her Ikea dresser, the one which Nick had built for her, to find a pair of pale lavender lace panties and a matching lace bra. This was an odd situation to be in, Nick watching her as she got ready, it felt strangely domestic. She slowly dropped the towel and put on her underwear. Then she applied a generous amount of lotion onto her skin and smoothed it on with the palm of her hands.

Nick found himself frozen to the spot. Despite them having amazingly mind blowing sex, this somehow felt more intimate and although this was a new situation for them to be in their relationship, Nick felt at ease. As if for a moment he could block out the rest of the world, especially his annoying flatmates; and for a second he could pretend that it was just himself and Jess together in their own house, a green lawn and heck a frickin' white picket fence if she wanted.

This was it, Nick Miller knew that she was the _one_ and he had to make this work. He could not screw up this time, failure was not an option, not when it came to Jessica Day. Now all he has to do is to come up with the most amazing romantic getaway on his crappy pay check and a only day or two to pull the whole thing together - nothing too difficult then.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but it's better than nothing I suppose. Please review, I really appreciate it**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own New Girl or any of the characters. As usual some serious M rating. **

**I have some text messages in this chapter and any spelling mistakes/abbreviations/poor grammar are on purpose for those parts.**

* * *

Finally Jess was ready and headed over to her best friend's apartment. She was greeted at the door by a very worn out looking Cece who gladly welcomed her help.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Jess said sympathetically, pursing her lips into a thin line.

"I'm surprisingly good for someone who was ditched at the alter, it's just dealing with my family is the hard part and now this Schmidt situation has me stressed out."

"Cece he would be an idiot not to choose you."

"You think?" Cece said trying to sound hopeful.

"Definitely!"

"Right" Jess said, hands on her hips, "What's first?"

"Erm...would you mind checking through the guest list and see who gave me what gift. I suppose I will have to return _all_ of them" Cece said, one hand on her hip, the other placed on her forehead holding back her fringe to show a very stressed out expression.

"Sure" Jess replied trying to sound as cheerful as possible, given the current situation, as she set to work.

* * *

Four hours later and a few too many bottles of wine, (drank mostly by Cece) and they were mostly finished.

"Fffphh" Jess huffed as she collapsed in a heap on the coach, "Done!"

"Thanks' babe" Cece said, trying her best to put on a smile as she sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch, "I owe you."

"C'mon Cece, you are the one always taking care of me and you are always there whenever I do something stupid or awkward, which is surprisingly often"

Jess' comment made Cece laugh for the first time since the non-wedding.

"Yeah, I just don't know Jess, I mean you are just so smooth. Remember that one time in college..." Cece said raising her eyebrows and teasing.

"Shut up" Jess replied cutting her off by throwing a pillow at Cece's head and just missing Cece's.

* * *

Back at the loft Nick lay flat on his back on Jess' bed staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head, deep in thought. He needed to come with ideas for this weekend away and start booking a couple of places. _Since when did he plan in advance?_

He knew that Jess deserved something real fancy and since he had been saving up his bar tips this month he could afford to spend a little extra. Nick had also been working hard on selling any of his father's belongings that were in storage so now he has some spare cash. He decides to start his search on the internet, he thinks Cancun would be nice, since he remembers one of his co-workers at the bar going there last year and really liking it. He looks up hotels and there are really good reviews for _Le Blanc Spa Resort _and so he decides to book there for beautiful views of stunning beaches. The reviews say 'Romantic getaway' so it sounds perfect. The pictures look amazing and there is even a hot tub on their own private balcony.

He books a room and flights for two leaving tomorrow at noon and lifts his case from the back of the wardrobe and begins to pack. Next he goes into the bathroom and uses his forearm to dump all of his wash kit into his travel wash bag.

He decides to send Jess a text to let her know when their flight is leaving and that she needs to start packing.

_"Hey Jess, booked flights 4 tmrw nite. Pack 4 gd weather. Can't wait to see u later, love Nick."_

_"Yay can't wait. C'mon Miller give me at least some more details. I need to know what clothes to pack. PS I've caller ID, I know it's u, clown :)_

_"You know I hate phones. I've an idea, how about you pack that invisible shirt? I don't think you need any clothes, saves time on packing and time on me ripping them off you."_

_"Oh so this is how it's gonna be then?"_

_"Guess so. See ya soon, just heading out to the store. And this conversation needs to end or else I don't think I'll make it to the store without taking care of some business first ;)"_

_"Oh, does little Nick miss me?"_

_"JESS! I told you b4, no naming my penis!"_

_"But u said u named ur balls' Sharon, so little Nick felt left out :( "_

_"I think that is the most inappropriate use of an emoticon I have ever seen. And keep the Sharons' out of this!"_

_"Sure Miller whatever you say. Have to get back to helping out Cece here, nearly done thank goodness. My muscles are so tired and sore I think they have just about given up for the day"_

_"Just think soon we will be lounging on a beach, not a care in the world"_ he hit send and then he realized he had given her another hint. _"Crap, ignore that last text."_

_"Ha - u fold like a lawn chair."_

_"I do not. And that is your last clue."_

* * *

Since he has time to spare he decides to go to the local herbal store around the corner that he knows Jess loves. Plus he will bonus points for soothing those aches and pains caused by all of her heavy lifting from earlier today. As soon as he walks through the front door of the shop he regrets his spontaneous decision as he is apparently the only male in the store. A nice middle aged woman in her forties, with bohemian style clothing and silver grey hair held back out of her face with a material headband and her long straight locks platted into a lose French braid, approaches a very confused and lost looking Nick Miller.

"What would a handsome man like yourself be looking for?" said the woman.

"Erm...I'm not really sure. I'm going on a weekend away with my friend...who is a girl."

He inwardly cringed recalling the trouble he got into the last time he referred to Jess as his 'roomfriend'.

"Ah, I know just the thing." She begins looking at the many labeled bottles of liquids on the various shelves until she found what she was looking for."

"Here you go handsome" she said as she hands him a generously sized bottle of massage oil.

"Hang on" she said as she raises her index finger, "I know just the thing that will go perfectly with this." She moves towards a shelf full of nice smelling candles and incense and pickes up a small bottle of lavender essence and hands it to Nick. Then she bends down to the bottom shelf and lifts a selection of smooth, polished rocks.

"Here sunny, you heat these rocks up and place them on your girlfriends back on her pressure points."

"Woah" Nick said, "I'm not sure I'm qualified to use all this stuff!"

"Son you look like a man who can use his hands well enough, if you know what I mean." She gives him a wink and begins to laugh loudly. The awkwardness of the situation makes Nick shift in his spot, shuffling his feet and averting his gaze downwards to the ground.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll figure it out. Thank for all your help, Ma'am"

"Please, call me Wilma dear. I think that is you set." She hands him a paper bag over the counter containing his purchases.

"Where is it you are going?"

"Cancun"

"Oh I know this great place over there. It's a quaint little village. My friends live there in this darling converted villa with an outdoor pool. Just say Wilma sent you and they will happily invite you in. I will give them a heads up to be expecting you if you are interested. Trust me on this, it will be a good bonding experience for you two young lovers. And hey, there's free food."

"Well free food means I'm definitely on board" he said half jokingly, half serious. "Thanks Wilma, it sounds great."

He headed out of the shop and back to apartment 4D, proudly clutching the brown paper bag. If the guys found out about his recent purchases he would never live it down. But Schmidt buys this stuff just for himself on a weekly basis like his gelato crap. The only difference is that Nick doesn't earn enough money to start putting money in the douche-bag jar.

He goes into the loft and heads for his room to pack the items into his case. When he is satisfied that his packing is complete he goes to the kitchen to enjoy a nice cold beer. He lifts his beer out of the fridge and sits down on one of the bar stools, leaning his elbows against the cool surface of the island counter top. As he finishes the last drop of the cool liquid, he hears the loft door click open and shut. Next was the clinking sound of keys being set on the hall table.

He is pleased to see that it was Jess and not one of the guys. She had returned home early from helping Cece and she walks over to where Nick is sitting so she is directly behind him, her chest flush against his back. She slowly wraps her arms around his waist and Nick responds by placing his hands on top of hers and intertwining their fingers. Jess lets out a contented sigh as she rests against him.

"I missed you" she said.

"I missed ya' too Jess"

Nick began to trace patterns with his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I better go pack" she says as a yawn escapes her.

"Want any help?"

"Nah"

"Want to order Chinese takeaway?"

"Yeah just give me an hour to get packed"

Nick slides down of the bar stool so he is now facing Jess. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a slow, lazy kiss which she melts into. Nick pulls back to face her just in time to see her eyelids flutter open. He takes her hand and walks towards her room. He goes into her wardrobe and lifts out her over sized suitcase which is bright pink with white polka dots and places it on top of her neatly made bed.

"I'll just go watch the game for a bit"

"Ok" Jess' reply is muffled as she is now rummaging through her wardrobe trying to decide what to pack. Then she remembers her shopping bag from earlier and decides to pack it. She neatly folds two cute day dresses into her case, one evening dress which is slightly more formal and several bikinis. Some of which are a little more revealing than she would usually wear but she thinks why not, plus she still wants to make an effort around Nick. She packs a few pairs of flats, a pair of sandals and one pair of high heels to go with her formal wear. She heads to the bathroom and packs her wash bag and she is finished packed.

"Hey Nick...I've finished packing can you order in food?"

"Yep, on it now"

The food had arrived and Nick and Jess sat side by side at the dining table. When they had both finished Nick placed their dishes in the sink as Jess moved to the sofa. She poured more white wine into her wine glass and slipped off her flats, curling up on the couch and placing her feet underneath her. She began to flick through the channels when Nick sat beside her. Jess scooted over closer to Nick. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in close, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

They were up early and managed to convince Winston to drive them to the airport. Nick had enough by the time they arrived after listening to both Jess and Winston singing show tunes from _Wicked_ the whole car journey there. They got through security without too much hassle. Nick heard their flight being called for boarding and stood up as the overhead speakers announced "Gate 2 flight to Cancun, Mexico, now open".

"Mexico?" Jess squealed with delight.

"Yeah baby, the most trouble free place in the world" Nick said with a bit too enthusiastically.

Jess tilted her head to the side in slight confusion, narrowing her eyes at him, but didn't want to put a downer on is mood so she decided to just go with it. She reached out her hand to his as he led her to their gate. They boarded to plane and Nick was thankful that there were no screaming babies or annoying children on board, allowing them to both sleep for most of the flight.

They collected their suitcases from the conveyor belt and headed out to get a taxi. They arrived at the hotel and swiftly made their way to their room, Nick lagging only slightly behind while carrying all of the luggage. Jess ran into the room and flung herself backwards onto the comfy looking king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Ah" she sighed in delight, "This is the life, huh Miller?"

Nick dropped the suitcases at the entrance to the room and walked over to the bed, copying Jess as he fell backwards onto the bed causing her body to rise and fall gently with the ripples of movement Nick had created on the beds' springs.

"So..." Jess said as she moved her body onto her side to face Nick who started to twist the ends of her dark brown curls between his finger and thumb. The implication of her words made his breath hitch and he raised his eyebrows. Almost having a silent conversation between one another Jess broke into one of her full blown dazzling smiles and nodded her her head up and down. A switch inside of him flicked on and he rolled over so that he was now on top of her, trapping her between himself and the sheets.

"God Jessica, you are so gorgeous" he said it with so much sincerity Jess had to take a moment to process all that was happening between her and Nick. Her gaze wandered from his intense stare. Nick looked down at her is disbelief, it was as if she did not believe him. He hovered above her using one arm and with the other he lifted his hand to her chin the force her to look at him.

"Jessica" he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, "it's true", her cheek, "and now " her plump red lips, "I get to show you".

With his final words he lightly bit at her lower lip, a smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards at the ends. Jess remained quiet, unable to form words in her spinning head. She felt like she was floating on air. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace. He nipped along her collar bone, his lips finally found their way to that spot just below her ear and he began to trace the length of her neck. She tilted her head to allow him better access, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

"Hey Jess" he whispered against her silky soft skin, "We don't have to be quiet anymore"

At this comment Jess let out a deep laugh.

"Not like we are usually quiet any way Miller"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes, yes I do. I'm just teasing"

Nick hands fumbled to get any item of clothing off Jess and in the time they had been together he had managed to get it down to a fine art, stripping her naked as fast as possible. Jess unfastened his belt and he helped her by pulling his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off him. He resumed his position on top of her, not yet entering her.

"Do you wanna..." Nick said, annoyed at himself for being so nervous.

Jess looked at him, her eyes narrowed, unsure as to what he was referring to exactly. So Nick continued.

"You know...Lead?" He finished, lacking confidence is his request.

Realization finally hitting Jess. "Oh...um...ok, sure". Thinking back the only time she had 'lead' was with Paul and that was not a time she wanted to remember or repeat.

Nick tightened his grip around her hips and rolled over so she was now completely naked above him, straddling him. He kept his hold on her as she settled onto her knees, either side of him. She slowly raised up on her knees, rapping her hand around his length and guiding him to her entrance as she lowered herself on top of him once more. She gave both of their bodies time to adjust and then she began to slowly rock her hips in a circular motion. She watched as Nick's eyes rolled back in his head as he let it crash onto the pillow in a moment of pure ecstasy.

Jess liked the feeling of dominance for a change. She leaned forward, her hands either side of his head. Nick moved to grasp around her lower back, pulling her higher up towards him. Jess was lying almost horizontal above him and she quickened the pace and tilted her head back, letting out a loud deep moan. Nick, now with perfect perky boobs in his face reached up and took her left breast into his mouth. He gently sucked on it but as her cries grew louder he began to pull away from her, biting and tugging and her hard nipple, massaging the other boob with his hand. He felt Jess' hips buck with an erratic rhythm as he did so. He could feel she was getting close and so slowed down, he wanted to make this moment last as long as he could.

"Niiiiik!" Jess whined

"Tell me what you want Jessica" he whispered against her hot sweaty flesh.

"Faster..." She panted "harder..."

"Uh-huh" was all Nick managed to grunt between each deep thrust.

"I want you to Fuck me miller" as she finished her sentence they locked eyes. He could see she was being serious so with a single movement he flipped both of them back over so he was once more above her. He looked down at her flushed cheeks, tinged pink From their bedroom activities. Her lips were full and deep red from their frantic kissing.

Jess lifted up her arms to grab hold of the headboard. Nick sat up on his knees and lifted up her lower body of the bed, gripping hold of her ass and began to thrust hard and fast as she requested. Soon enough they both let out a satisfied cry and fell together on top of the mattress.


End file.
